Nick Galea
Following the emergence of many successful acts from Down Under, dance music’s spotlight is firmly fixated on Australia as the search for the next big star in the genre intensifies. Having regularly gained attention and support from many heavyweight international DJ’s, Nick Galea’s destined to be the next local artist to follow the aforementioned trend.To Australian dance music aficionados, the Queenslander Needs little introduction. His original productions, “T he Little Things”, “I Gotcha”, “Lonely World”, “Roses” and “I Believe”,featured prominently on the ARIA Club Chart as the latter garnered widespread fanfare due to being used as the backing music for Network Ten’s advertisement for Neighbours.Similarly well-received were many of Galea’s remixes. Histakes on Kaz James’ “Breathe” and Dizzee Rascal’s “Dirtee Cash” appeared at number one and three on the ARIA ClubChart, with “Dirtee Cash" being included on Ministry of Sound Clubbers Guide to 2010 CD. Other notable remixes were delivered for Venuto’s “Love” and Chris Sorbello’s “So Lonely”.Despite the ever-present local success, Galea made a decision in 2011 to risk his standing in Australia’s scene and push his sound internationally. Within weeks of thedemo being sent for his big-room vocal single “In My Life”,United Kingdom’s Three Six Zero Group (home to Deadmau5 and Calvin Harris) signed Galea to their inhouselabel One-Eighty Records.Nearly instantly, the success he was renowned for at home became apparent globally. Requested to officially remix there-release of One Brother’s timeless hit “Under the Water”,Galea crafted a take that didn’t butcher the original – a featto be recognised in this day and age – resulting in plays from Pete Tong, Tiesto, Chris Lake, Robbie Rivera andNO__ID.At the same time Galea’s bootleg of Bjork’s “Hyperballad”,which was originally created as a special tool for his warm up DJ gig for Sasha, continued to go from strength to strength. En route to the impressive 30,000 YouTube views it has amassed today, Above and Beyond, Moguai, Sharam,James Zabiela and Dave Seaman supported this crowd favourite. The innovative sounds of the respective remix and bootleg proved to be the perfect precursor to the worldwide release of “In My Life”. Introducing the now-prominent vocals of Amba Shepherd to the world, the single placed sixth on DMC's Buzz Chart amidst support from Judge Jules, Tom Novy, Third Party and Morgan Page. Whilst Galea’s biggest solo hits had been crossover productions, by no means was he to be pigeonholed as a one-trick pony. In Australia for a tour, DJ Michael Woods met Galea who passed on a USB of tracks. “Conductor”, aunique main-room smasher with an orchestra breakdown,caught the ears of Example’s co-writer on “Change the Way You Kiss Me”.Days later, Woods premiered the track at one of his gigs and received a ruckus reaction. It prompted him to include“Conductor” on an edition of his podcast. As fate had it,Woods was managed by Three Six Zero Group who promptly contacted Galea in a move that led to “Conductor”being released on Woods’ Diffused Music imprint.Carl Kennedy, a man known for exceptional talent-spotting having worked with an emerging Dirty South and Tommy Trash, chose Galea as a musician he wanted to work with in 2012. On Kennedy’s Wasted Youth label, the pair released“Out of my Mind”, a track that found its way to front of Tiesto,Paul Oakenfold, Danny Howard and Roger Sanchez’s DJ wallets.Which brings us to 2013: for 24 months, Galea’s International profile has propelled upwards. His stocks will rise further with the release of “Killing Me” featuring Amba Shepherd and the debut of a duo act being taken under the wing of one of the biggest names in the industry. Brace Yourself, world, for the red carpet arrival of Australia’s nexstar dance music export. Releases Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:Producers Category:Australian Producers Category:DJs Category:Australian DJs